nintendocinematicuniverseworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros: Infinity Brawl
''Super Smash Bros: Infinity Brawl ''is an upcoming 2018 animated fighting film produced by Nintendo Studios. It is a sequel to [[The Super Smash Bros.|''The Super Smash Bros.]] and [[Super Smash Bros: Age of Neutron|''Super Smash Bros: Age of Neutron]], ''and a crossover between/sequel to [[Sonic the Hedgehog: Civil Brawl|''Sonic the Hedgehog: Civil Brawl]], Kid Icarus, Fire Emblem Vol. 2, Pikachu: Homecoming, Link: Nightdeath, ''and [[Villager (film)|''Villager]]. ''It is the nineteenth main installment in the Nintendo Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. It is scheduled to be released on July 13, 2018. Tabuu will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Mantle and the six Infinity Coins. A sequel, [[Super Smash Bros. 4|''Super Smash Bros. 4]], ''is scheduled to be released on July 12, 2019. Synposis Four years after the events of [[Fire Emblem Vol. 2|''Fire Emblem Vol. 2]], ''the Super Smash Bros. have been torn apart following the events of [[Sonic the Hedgehog: Civil Brawl|''Sonic the Hedgehog: Civil Brawl]]''. ''When Tabuu arrives on Earth on a mission to collect the six Infinity Coins for a mantle that will allow him to bend reality to his will. The Super Smash Bros. must join forces with the Fire Emblem, Palutena, Pit, Pac-Man, Villager, and Pikachu to stop him before his onslaught of destruction puts an end to the universe. Everything the Super Smash Bros. have fought for has led to this moment. Voice Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi/Wario/Waluigi * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Akira Sasanuma as Link * Keiji Inafune as Mega Man * Jennifer Hale as Samus Aran * Makiko Omoto as Kirby * Davis Anderson as Tabuu * Hironori Miyata as Ganondorf * Hikaru Midorikawa as Marth * Laura Bailey as Lucina * Jason Adkins as Ike * Jun Fukuyama as Roy * Cam Clarke as Corrin * Lauren Landa as Robin * Natalie Lander as Elise * Brandy Kopp as Palutena * Antony Del Rio as Pit * Connor Bringas as Miles "Tails" Prower * Kenneth Lincoln as R.O.B. * Kerri Kane as Rosalina * Jason Griffith as Shadow the Hedgehog * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Matshu Ayuma as Villager * Toro Gael as Pac-Man * Anda Henson as Galen * Lindsay Jackson as Ingrid * Louis Yeller as Morto * Unknown Actor as Fiesto Treacher * Unknown Actress as Pella Dawn * Thomas Williams as Quickston Univer * Kanti Hent as Lankso Garge * Jen Taylor as Princess Peach * Jun Mizusawa as Princess Zelda * Kazumi Tokaka as Yoshi * Jun Mizusawa as Sheik * Hellena Taylor as Bayonetta * Takahiro Sakurai as Cloud Strife * Adam Reagan as Bowser * Darren McClen as Bowser Jr. * Jim Walker as Fox McCloud * Ben Cullum as Falco Lombardi * Ryo Horikawa as Captain Falcon Apperances Organizations * Super Smash Bros. * Zeldan Royal Family * Fire Emblem * Masters of the Arrow Arts